


one step ahead

by desperateforkillianjones



Series: Reylo One Shots [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: But so does Rey, F/M, Kylo Ren Has Issues, One Shot, The Force Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desperateforkillianjones/pseuds/desperateforkillianjones
Summary: Before Rey can escape Starkiller base, Kylo Ren captures her and takes her to his master.But what if that's where she needs to be?
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Reylo One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785427
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	one step ahead

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not much of a writer, this is just something I've had in my head for a while and needed to get out into the world.
> 
> Let me know what you think!

“If what you say about this girl is true, bring her to me,” Snoke sneered.

  
Kylo Ren stalked out of the room. He would not fail his master. There was something about this girl. Yes, she was strong with the force, but there was something more. When he looked into her mind, he saw her feelings, but he knew he was only scratching the surface. It was as if he had only pulled back one layer out of thousands. Kylo shook his head, it didn't matter. His master would figure out the girl, he just had to get her to Snoke.

  
As Kylo walked down the corridors of Starkiller base towards the girl’s cell, he froze. Han Solo. He was near. Kylo changed his path, he knew what he needed to do. He could snuff out the little bit of light, the little bit of Ben Solo that still existed within him. Maybe he would finally stop the suffering he had felt for as long as he remembered. Yes, he knew what he had to do, he just needed to see if he could actually do it.

  
Kylo started running, trying not to think too hard on what he was running towards, when something to his left caught his eye. The scavenger girl had escaped her cell. Kylo almost pitied her, she might have been free if he hadn’t stumbled upon her. He raised his hand to stop the girl who still hadn’t seen him, but then he paused. Kylo knew, if he contained the girl, he would miss Han Solo. He had a choice to make.

  
Surely, Kylo thought, Snoke would punish him if he let the girl go. He had asked for her directly. Kylo made his choice. He could go after Han Solo another time, Ben Solo was already gone anyway.

  
The girl froze mid step as Kylo stalked toward her. As he came around to face her, he saw she was gracing him with a glare that would bring anyone else to their knees.

  
“I’ll admit, you must be more than a simple desert rat to escape the interrogation room,” Kylo told her, “but you are still no match for me.”

“Let me go and we can test that theory,” the girl gritted out to him.

“You are untrained, you need a teacher. Be grateful my master has taken such interest in you.”

“Yes, I’m bursting with thankfulness.”

Kylo almost laughed, the girl was unlike any other he had known before. Yes, he made the right choice going after her. She would be formidable once Snoke got through to her. Kylo called for troopers to restrain the girl so he could take her to his ship. As they put cuffs on her, he heard her voice.

_Snoke will regret ever bringing me to him._

“And just why do you think that?” he asked her. She looked at him with confusion. “What could you, a nobody, do to make my master regret meeting you?”

Fear flooded her face. “How? How did you hear that?”

Now Kylo was confused, she had said it, hadn’t she? Han had always said women were confusing, thought he didn’t think his father had ever winded up in a situation like this.

“Han is your father?” the girl asked.

Kylo turned on her, “Quiet! Han Solo has no son. I killed him, he is no more.”

“And yet you still think of him as your father?”

“Get out of my head, scavenger!” Kylo roared. How was this possible? Before she could respond, he grabbed her arm and started leading her to the landing platform his ship was at.

As they walked Kylo began to think about how this girl could so easily read his thoughts. He looked at the girl who also seemed deep in thought. He could feel her in the force, like he could with his relatives and other force users, but there was something else. It was as if he was feeling himself in the force, as if the energy was flowing in between them, back and forth. He shook his head. His master would have the answers, he just had to get the girl to him. They had almost gotten to his ship when alarms started blaring and General Hux approached him.

“General Hux, what is the meaning of this?”

“It seems the rebels are mounting an attack on the base. We have reason to believe they might have operatives on the ground already,” the general replied irritably.

“And what are you doing to solve this, Hux?”

“I’m trying to prevent an air strike, but since you are always looking for a fight maybe you could make yourself useful and stop whoever they have on the ground.”  
Kylo sighed and looked at the scavenger. She seemed oddly worried, but he couldn’t imagine why. He looked at his shuttle, he could leave her there with guards. No, something was nagging at him, she would most likely escape again. He could put her under a force sleep and lock her in the captain's quarters of his ship. That along with the cuffs should be enough to hold her while he — _No_ , the thought entered his mind, _No, the Supreme Leader wants the girl. You would not want to disappoint your master. This base is Hux’s idea, he will fail on his own._ He almost thought the idea came from the girl, but that would not make sense.

“Sorry, General,” Kylo spoke, “The Supreme Leader wants the girl. I follow his orders, not yours. I will let him know of your failure though”

“Ren —” Kylo turned away. He grabbed the girl roughly and led her on to his ship. He stuck her in the co-pilot's chair and took off.

* * *

The girl had been silent for most of the journey, and he couldn’t seem to get into her head again. It was as if she had a shield up and he wondered if she could still see into his mind. Suddenly she spoke.

“So does that mean Leia Organa is your mother?”

Kylo turned to her, his grip tightening on the ship’s controls. He gave a slight nod. He didn’t know why he answered, he should have just ignored her. If it was any other prisoner he would. Though, if she had been any other prisoner, she would be dead already.

“Huh,” the girl mused.

“What?” he demanded.

The girl smiled, “Nothing, I’m just thinking that the force works in mysterious ways.”

Kylo huffed, “You know nothing about the force, scavenger.”

“My name is Rey, not scavenger. And I know more than you think I do.”

Rey. Kylo thought the name suited her, like a ray of sunshine. But no, not quite. There was something more to this girl, yes she was full of light but there was something more. He wanted to know, needed to know.

“You’re untrained, Rey”

“So you’ve said,” she responded, “but just because I have been closed off from the force for so long, does not mean I’m new to it.”

Now Kylo was even more confused. “You closed yourself off from the force on purpose?” He could not imagine doing that, he would sooner lose a limb.

Rey hesitated, “My parents thought it was for the best.”

Ah. Now he understood, he felt the pain of being rejected by those who were supposed to love you more than anything. He felt sorry, if the girl had to go through what he had. Suddenly, he was glad that their paths had crossed.

“They were afraid of you.”

“No,” Rey shook her head, “They were afraid for me.”

Kylo scoffed in response, “Maybe that is what they tell you, but it is not the truth. Those who aren’t like us, fear us. I know my parents did.”

“Maybe you’re right,” Rey sighed, “But it doesn’t matter. You left your parents and mine died so why bother wondering if they feared us?”

They stayed silent for a long while after that, but something was still bothering him. In reality, a lot of things about the girl bothered him. He desperately wanted to know who she was.

“Why didn’t you reconnect with force after your parents died?”

Rey didn’t respond for a while, then spoke “Well I suppose it was because I was trapped. Which I’m sure you know all about.”

Kylo frowned, “What do you mean?”

She turned her whole body towards him, looking him directly in the eye. Even with hands in cuffs, her look of determination made her intimidating.

“You’re trapped,” she said with such certainty, “The voices, your master…. They have you trapped. Don’t you want it to stop?”

Kylo’s gaze turned to anger, “How do you know about the voices?”

She gave him what looks like a smirk and continues, “And then there’s your family, you want to go back to them but you’re so convinced that you can’t. That you’re not worthy of their love so they couldn’t possibly love you. That you —”

“STOP!” Kylo yelled. He turned toward the controls, away from her, “Who are you?”

The girl sighed and turned toward the viewport where the Supremacy was coming into view.

“You’ll find out soon enough”

* * *

”So this is the girl you could not break?” Snoke said as they entered his throne room. The Supreme Leader was alone, Kylo noted, his guards nowhere to be found.

“This scavenger?” Snoke continued, “Perhaps you are not as strong as I thought, Kylo Ren.”

Kylo almost bowed his head. No, he was not weak.

Then Snoke addressed Rey. “Welcome, child. My apprentice was right in some ways it seems. You are strong with the force. I can sense it now. You will be even stronger once I train you.”

Kylo winced. He knew what Snokes training meant.

“Ah. What’s this? You worry for the girl?” Snoke sneered, “Pathetic. Perhaps the force brought her here to replace you. You, who are still called by the light. Now, come here girl.”

“No,” Rey said defiantly. Kylo admired her bravery but knew it was foolish.

“My dear, you mistake me. I did not ask you, I said come here.” Snoke reaches his hand out and Kylo braces himself for what’s to come. He knows what it feels like when Snoke takes control of your body. He wishes Rey would have obeyed, he does not want her to feel pain. But then, even as Snoke reaches out, she doesn’t move.

“No, you mistake me, Snoke,” Rey cuffs suddenly fall to the ground, “You did not capture me, I am exactly where I want to be.”

Snoke did not waver, “Ah so the resistance thinks they can send a nobody to kill me? Your heroics make you foolish.”

Rey took a step closer to the throne, “I am not nobody. And I am here to kill you because I know exactly what you are. A puppet. A placeholder for your true master.”

Kylo looked between Rey and his master. What did she mean that Snoke was a puppet? It was obvious now that Rey was more than just a scavenger and whoever she really was, she was dangerous.

“Who are you?” Snoke demanded, “Ren! Kill the desert rat!”

Kylo ignited his saber but with a wave of her hand, it was off. Impossible. She looked at Snoke. “I think you’re done talking for now,” and he froze.

Rey turned and looked at him, “I asked if you want to be free. Do you?”

He reluctantly nodded. He wasn’t sure if she was also using the force on him but he seemed compelled to answer.

“Give me your saber.”

He hesitated. Rey was powerful, she was using the force to keep Snoke frozen, if she had his saber, he would be defenseless. Yet, he felt her through whatever the bond they had was. No, she did not want to hurt him, she wanted to work with him. He handed her his saber and she gave him a nod of thanks.  
Rey ignited the saber and in the red light she looked pure sith, nothing like the light he thought he saw in her. Rey leaned in to Snoke who was frozen with fear in his eyes.

“Tell my grandfather I’m coming home.”

Kylo watched as Snoke’s head rolled to the ground. His master, bested by this girl who was filled not just with dark but with light too. She turned to him and saw the fear in his eyes.For the first time since they got to the throne room she did not look like she was in control.

“Please, do not be afraid, I am not going to hurt you.”

“You’re a sith.”

Rey frowned, “No, no I am not a sith but they raised me.”

Kylo backed away more. He had made a mistake, while she might not hurt him, she was not safe to be around. Rey had defeated Snoke so easily, there was no telling what she would do next. He had to run, but where would he go? Kylo suddenly thought of his mother — no, he couldn’t go back to her. She wouldn’t accept him. But where else could he go? Kylo turned to run but did not get far before he was frozen in place like Snoke had been.

“Please, please don’t leave,” Rey begged.

Kylo looked into her eyes, the light was still there. She didn’t want to be dark, he could tell. She was struggling just like him.

“Who are you?” he asked.

Rey sighed, “Let me tell you a story.”

And so she did. She told him about growing up in the Unknown Regions as the granddaughter of the not-dead Emperor Palpatine. She told him that her grandfather would test her, torture her, so that one day she could be the next great sith. Rey tells him about her lovely non-force sensitive parents who did everything they could to protect her, including escaping when she was 13. How they had planned to take her Leia Organa and tell the senator that Palpatine had returned, but they were followed.

She told him how they dropped her off on Jakku, telling her to cut herself off from the force so her grandfather could never find her. She tells him how they never returned and she decided that living as a scavenger nobody on Jakku was better than being turned into a weapon. How she was satisfied with her fate until a droid came across her settlement and she was thrown into an adventure that resulted in him forcing her to reconnect with the force. Rey told him about how she knows her grandfather could sense her and she needed to confront him. And then she tells him about her plan.

“I knew Snoke was a puppet, my grandfather told me about him years ago. I figured if I could kill him and take control of the First Order, I could defeat my grandfather. When I escaped, I heard troopers saying you had been ordered to take me to Snoke and I saw my opportunity.”

Kylo drew a sharp breath. She wanted to be captured, she had let him think he was one step ahead while he was always 3 steps behind.

“So you used me and now that you have what you want, you’re going to kill me.”

Rey looked at him pleading, “No! When those who survived Starkiller return, I will declare myself Supreme Leader and lead the First Order to Exegol to defeat my grandfather. And I want you by my side.”

“Why? Why me?”

Rey gave a hollow laugh, “Can’t you tell? We are connected! We have this bond that I don’t understand, but I know it means something. Your mother was Vader’s daughter and my father was Palpatine’s son. My parents were taking me to your mother when they died! We were always meant to find each other.”

“You might be strong,” Kylo told her, “But going after Palpatine seems like a death sentence. You’ll just be giving him an army.”

“Not if we’re together. You want to be like your grandfather, what better way than to join forces with a Palpatine.”

Kylo tensed, she was right. He had wanted to be like Vader, but now he was not so sure.

“Release me,” he said. She does and he looks at her with uncertainty.

“Together, we can end what our grandparents started.”

Kylo looked into her eyes, this girl who was a stranger and yet felt so familiar to him. She frightened him, but he felt oddly comfortable in her presence. This was his chance to be what he had always wanted, but also, it was his chance to go home. With Snoke no longer invading his mind, maybe he could make his parents understand what happened.

Rey keeps his eye contact, and then, she offers her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know I left it on a little bit of a cliff hanger but I don't plan on continuing this. To me, this is the natural end of the story. You get to decide if Kylo goes home or goes with Rey! 
> 
> Please leave a comment!


End file.
